Just a Flesh Wound
by imagineends
Summary: A Quintis fanfic about the time when Happy kissed Toby, and her resulting freak out.
1. Chapter 1

"Why?" She thought to herself.

"Why the hell would I do that!"

Less than a minute ago Happy Quin had kissed Toby Kurtis and all she could do was keep reliving it over and over again in her head.

They had been chasing a few members of some stupid drug ring. It should have been an easy job but things had gotten complicated quickly when one of the members placed a GPS tracker on the car and followed the team back to the warehouse.

"Everyone take cover!" Cabe yelled as he tried to baracade the door, to no avail.

Three gang members can storming in automatic rifles firing non-stop.

Slyvester was passed out in the kitchen due to the chaos of the situation. Although he was unconscious he seemed relatively save and Happy was not overly concerned about him.

"Thank God Ralph isn't here," she thought as she looked over at Walter and Paige who were huddled under a table together. Him holding her in a protective position that she suspected Toby would have been analyzing the hell out of.

"Toby," she though. She had no clue where he was and for the life of her she had no idea where he could be. She suspected that if her was around he would be trying to pull a stunt similar to Walter with Paige.

She smiled to herself as she pictured it, ultimately deciding, "I would have punched him in the gut for that."

"Oh we'll," she thought, "at least he is safe," as she heard Cabe fire two rounds at the intruders from behind the couch. One of the shots landed and an intruder fell down with a tud just as Cabe also hit the floor with a yell. Both had been hit.

As the intruders tried to drag their friend outside Happy slid over to where Cabe was to asses the damage.

"Right in the vest." He groaned as he sat up. "But some ice and a trip to the hospital might still be in order," he joked as the gunmen disappeared through the doorway.

Happy stood up to go and retrieve the first aid kit.

Before she knew what was happening she was being knock to the ground as Paige screamed and a gunshot rang in the air.

Apparently one of the gunmen had come back to seek some revenge and Happy had unknowingly made herself an open target.

The air had been knocked out of her but as she did a quick self evaluation she found that she was ultimately unharmed.

Happy rolled over and saw what had saved her. Who had saved her.

It was Toby. He saved her and consequently taken the bullet that was meant for her.

And now, he was bleeding out because of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay maybe bleeding out was a bit of an exaggeration," she thought to herself. After all it had only been a flesh wound. In fact those had been his exactly what he said that had finally made her furious enough to kiss him.

"Owwwwwwww." Toby moaned as he stood up.

"That's the last time I take a bullet for any of you," he joked holding his left arm.

Happy looked at him in what only could have been described as disgust.

"Something wrong darling?" He questioned looking at her. "Thought you would be a little bit more thank full to the guy who saved your life."

"Are you KIDDING me?" She screamed. "You could have been killed!"

"Well you defiantly were about to be," he retorted.

"That's my problem not yours!"

"Well I wasn't about to let you die!"

"That isn't your job!" She yelled as she pushed him away by his shoulders, much harder than she probably should have considering his injury.

As Toby took a few stumbling steps backward he managed to blurt out, "Of course it is." Which of course sent Happy into a full out rampage.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just go around jumping in front of guns, pushing people out of the way, and risking your life. I didn't ask to be saved, especially by you!"

She was absolutely belligerent and pushed Toby a few feet back with each sentence and she was still getting started.

"You don't get to come in and act like a hero. You can't make me depend on you and then do something this stupid. If you died because of me I could never forgive myself and I would never forgive you for saving me!"

As her words final drifted into silence they both became aware of how Happy had pushed him against a wall in her anger and that they were dangerously close right now. Not to mention the fact that Happy had surely review more than she had probably intended to on her little rant.

Before she had the opportunity to move Toby looked down at her and smiled as he said, "It's just a flesh wound."

Which is when Happy knew she truly lost it because the next thing she did was grab Toby's face in her hands, pull it close, and kiss him.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews, faves, follows, and ect. **

**I really wish this is what their first kiss will be like :)**


End file.
